


smile for the camera

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Meet-Cute, Photographer!Chanyeol, Pre-Relationship, idol!Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Chanyeol knew the famous idol Baekhyun Byun had been picturing something more glamorous than this.If he did, then they hired the wrong photographer for the job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Kudos: 10





	smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> a taglish drabble!
> 
> originally posted as a tweet fic [here.](https://twitter.com/myeonkais/status/1259439292943790080)

"Uhmm...ito na talaga final concept natin today?" nagtataka tanong ni Baekhyun habang sinu-survey niya ang minimalistic set.

Chanyeol knew the famous idol had been picturing something more glamorous than this. If he did, then they hired the wrong photographer for the job.

Chanyeol Park didn't do glamour shots. Natural at minimalistic ang approach niya sa lahat ng photoshoots niya. Sorry if he didn't meet the idol's expectations.

"It's a fresh take on your image, don't you think? Trust me, Baekhyun. Magugustuhan ito ng fans mo."

Tinawag ni Chanyeol ang assistant niyang si Jongin at inayos nito ang ilaw at reflector sa hanggang kuntento na siya sa setup.

"Baekhyun relax lang," he said, smiling. "Just act natural."

"O-okay. I can do that." Pero kabado at stiff pa rin siya sa first few shots ni Chanyeol.

"Uh Baekhyun? Can you tell me about your week?" bigla niyang tanong habang nire-retouch ng makeup artist ang foundation nito. "Nabalitaan ko na bumisita ka raw sa isang foundation noong Children's Day?"

Napangiti agad si Baekhyun. "Ah oo! Kasama ko si Jongdae, 'yung best friend ko. It's our tradition since our debut. We spent the whole day playing and eating with the kids. Actually next month we're planning to launch a fundraising for the foundation's 15th anniversary. I can't wait to work on it na. Those kids deserve all the love in the world, right?"

"Wow, that sounds great. So what are your plans?"

He started snapping shots again nang mas relaxed na si Baekhyun; he's now more neutral and comfortable in front of his camera. Eventually, Baekhyun started posing on his own, and even laughing at his corny jokes. Wala na ang kaba nito just minutes ago, at akala pa ni Chanyeol ay magwa-walk out ito. Thank god hindi.

This is exactly what Chanyeol wanted when he pitched the concept to Baekhyun's team weeks ago. Aware ang buong mundo sa mysterious concept ng Genius Idol Baekhyun Byun since he debuted six years ago. Baekhyun had built his whole career on that image, kaya gets ni Chanyeol ang pangamba nito kanina sa ganitong concept--too soft, too open, too _Baekhyun_.

But there's always time for change, 'di ba?

Gustong ipakita ni Chanyeol Park ang ibang side ni Baekhyun Byun sa mundo. He wanted to show the real man behind the mysterious image: the man who loves to stay at home and play online games during his time off, who loves children and advocates for their education, who was still a normal person behind the bright lights and sold out dome concerts.

Kaya ito ang pinili niyang concept: Baekhyun in faded jeans, wired glasses and comfortable pastel sweaters imbis ang engrandeng stage costumes nito.

Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun in his element.

Kay tagal din niyang hinintay na makilala at makatrabaho si Baekhyun. Finally he got his chance.

Isa si Baekhyun at ang musika niya sa mga inspirasyon ni Chanyeol sa buhay, at isang pribilehiyo na makatrabaho ang idol kahit sandali lang.

Nang matapos na si Chanyeol at binigay niya ang memory card kay Jongin, lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun.

"That's it? We're done?"

"Yup. Pwede mo munang i-check 'yung shots kina Sehun sa likod. Pick your five best shots na ipapadala ko sa magazine," paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang nagliligpit ng gamit.

He's gonna ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. "That's all for today, Baekhyun. It was nice working with you."

Baekhyun ruffled his hair and removed the wired glasses he's wearing. He looked so young and fluffy like this. Chanyeol decided he liked this look best on the idol.

"Uh.. I'm sorry if medyo creepy 'to but.." Baekhyun fidgeted for a second before muttering _ah fuck it!_ "I've attended one of your exhibitss last year and I really like your work so... I'm just wondering if interested kang sumali sa fundraising namin? Or we can talk about other things. Over drinks? If you're free, that is."

Kunwari pa niyang chineck ang calendar sa phone kahit free na siya after this shoot.

"Sure, Baekhyun. I'd love to."


End file.
